1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filling grease composition for automobile wire harness connector, and more particularly to a filling grease composition for automobile wire harness connector having various excellent properties, especially excellent heat- and corrosion-resisting properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of equipment is used in automobile, one of which is wire harness connector. This small wire harness connector is provided with a number of plate-like wiring disposed in close relation to each other. Accordingly, disadvantages such as inferior energization, short-circuit and the like appear easily without any modification because of such cause for invasion of foreign matters or the like. In order to prevent such disadvantages, the connector is filled with grease. Properties required for inhibiting the above described disadvantages are anti-corrosive property with respect to metal, heat-resisting properties (oil separation, softening, evaporation, high dropping point, high flash point, and oxidative stability), water repellency and the like. As the grease used for such purpose, there has been heretofore lithium soap grease.
However, such lithium soap grease exhibits insufficient water repellency, and there have been troubles such as inferior energization, short-circuit and the like in the case where the temperature in the vicinity of the connector rises with the rise of temperature in the engine room.